


Avengers watch infinity war

by Parkerluck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, My First AO3 Post, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerluck/pseuds/Parkerluck
Summary: Tony Stark groaned as he opened his eyes. he was in a room that look like...a theater?Or, Tony, Peter, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Bucky and Steve are forced to watch infinity war ( by me)





	1. Where the hell are we?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write an Avengers watch fic for a while and this thing was sitting in my drafts for about a week so I finally decided to post it!  
> And it's also happened to be my first time writing in ao3 !  
> (Btw, this is happening about two weeks before infinity war)

Tony Stark groaned as he opened his eyes. he was in a room that look like...a theater?

He had no idea how he got there. just a few moments ago he was in his lab, working on the iron man suit when everything went blank.

 

He stood up then heard a voice beind him. "Tony?" He turned around to find Steve Rogers behind him.

 

"You." his eyes narrowed. "what the hell are you doing here?"

 

"no idea." Steve replied "I guess the same as you. so, what are _you_  doing here?"

 

"You think I know?" Tony replied angrily "I was in my lab just a few seconds ago! I don't even know what is this place!"

"Look like some kind of theater." a voice with an heavy accent beind him mentioned. Tony turned to see Wanda Maximoff, Vision starting to stand up a bit beind her.

 

"Oh great. you're here too?" Tony said sarcastically

 

"Not only us." Wanda said and pointed at the figures beind her.

Steve and Tony looked to find Clint Barton standing there, looking at Natasha Romanoff who was next to him, getting up. next to them, a few centimeters away, was James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, sitting on the floor as if he just woke up. which he did.

"Oh, that's just great..." Tony murmured "anyone else that like to join the gang?"

As if in a cue, the "gang" heard a noise beind them and turned to see a teen running through them.

"Mr.Stark!" he said, clearly relived to see him "whats going on? I was in my room, doing homework, and suddenly, I was here! and I saw you here and runned-"

"Kid, you're rumbling" Tony cut in

"Right, sorry..." Peter mumbled

"So, you stuck with us here too,uh?" Tony said and wraped his arm around Peter's shoulders "don't talk to them, and don't do anything that can get you killed."

"Wha-" Peter started as he look around him and gaped when he noticed the rogue avengers. "Oh my god! that's the avengers! I'm in the same room as the avengers! Mr.Stark! the avengers are here!"

Tony sighed "yeah, yeah kid, I know."

"Wait,hold up" Clint spoke up for the first time since he woke up in the weird theater room, saying what everyone thought at the moment. "who the hell is this?"

"Yeah Stark,do you have a secret son we didn't know about?" Natasha asked, eyeing the teen.

"What?" Peter screeched "no, no, I'm... I'm not his son I'm... I'm just..."

"Yeah?" Steve raised an eyebrow

"I'm... I'm Peter Parker."

"Right. and you know Tony, how exactly?" Clint asked

"Alright, alright, leave him alone" Tony said "he's my intern. don't talk to him."

They all raised an eyebrow at how protective he was of the kid.

"I didn't know you hire interns, Stark" Natasha mentioned

"Peter different. kid's a genius." Tony said while ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter blushed at the compliment. "thanks Mr.Stark" he mumbled, smiling.

'Total dad move' Clint mouthed to Natasha, who nodded in agreement.

"So anyone know why are we here?" Bucky asked

"And where is here, exactly?" Clint added

**"You guys are in my theater."**  

Everyone jumped, surprised, as they heard a voice that belong to no one they knew.

"Did anyone else heard that?" Clint asked

"Yes Barton,we all did." Tony replied, rolling his eyes.

**"So... welcome to my theater!"** the voice spoke again

"Ummm...thanks voice that belongs to no one with a body!" Peter said, making Tony facepalm next to him.

**"You welcome,Peter"** the voice said, sounding amused.

Peter gaped. "She knows my name! Mr.Stark! the voice know my name!"

Tony sighed "yeah kid, I noticed."

"So...who are you exactly?" Clint asked, looking at the ceiling

**"Doesn't matter"** the voice replied **"I'm here to show you something important."**

"And what is this something important, exactly?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

**"Your future."**

There was a few silent seconds and then a loud "what?!" came from everyone- minus Nat and Bucky.

**"I'm going to show you guys your future"** the voice repeated **"and hope you will change it for the better."**  

There was another few moments of silnce before cap talked.

"What... what do you mean?"

**"Well... lets just say...in the future-that's where I'm from- some bad shit goes down- don't language me, Rogers."** the voice added as Steve opened his mouth. Tony grinned.

**"Anyways, as I was saying, some bad shit goes down, and after that, worst shit goes down. and I want to stop that worst shit from happening."** the voice continued

"So...your going to show us that shit?" Clint asked, confused, ignoring the death glare he was getting from Steve for cursing.

**"Yeah. I'm going to show you the bad shit and hope that now that you know, you will do things differently and stop the worst shit from happening. I mean, I know Strange said there's only one future out of 14,000,605 where you guys wins, but I wasn't there. you didn't see the movie in any of those. maybe if you watch it... maybe if you watch it, something would be different. two options for good ending instead of one."**

Everyone were confused at this point. who is Strange? how come he knows when they can win? and what exactly is that future that the voice is going to show them?

"So what are we watching?" Stark spoke up after about 3 minutes where no one talked.

**"Your watching: Avengers: Infinity war"** the voice sounded pleased that someone finally asked that question. **"and we're going to hope it will stop Avengers: Endgame from happening."**

"Avengers: Endgame?" Steve asked confused.

**"The sequel. the one where worst shit happened." the voice explained "maybe if you will see the bad shit that happened, you could stop it from happening. and that worst shit will never happened."**

Everyone shared glances.

"And that bad shi- stuff. they happened to us?" Steve asked

**"To everyone."** the voice sounded sad now. **"but that worst stuff... yeah they happened to you. I'm just trying to stop it."**

They shared glances again.

"Alright." Steve finally  said "let's watch a movie."

**"Excellent."** the voice sounded pleased **"let's watch a movie."**

The screen that was in front of them turned on and the intro rolled in, showing them and some other guys they didn't know.

"Anyone ever heard of Marvel studios?" Steve asked


	2. The movie started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like the title says, the movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the good comments! I was so surprised that people actually read my fanfic, let alone liked it!

The entire "gang" set down -Peter next to Tony, of course, he didn't let any of the others get near him- as the movie started and they watched the intro. as the video moved on, they heard a voice talking.

**"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman!"**

"Wait, Asgardian? as in Asgard? as in Thor's home?" Clint asked.

The others looked concerned and confused.

**"We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault – The engines are dead, life support failing! Requesting aid from any vessel within range…We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here! This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft!"**

Wanda gasped.

"What happened to Asgard?" Natasha asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

**The screen then faded into a damaged looking ship, inside the ship, Ebony Maw walks among the bodies of dead Asgardians. he steps over them as he speaks.**

**"Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... No. it is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice."**

"Salvation..." Tony sneered

**The screen shifts to show Corvus Glaive stabs one of the Asgardians.**

**"Smile..." Ebony Maw said.**

"This is horrible." Wanda said. the others nodded in agreement.

**"For even in death, you have become children of Thanos."**

"So they work for someone named Thanos. terrible name, by the way." Clint mentioned.

"Anyone ever heard of a Thanos?" Tony asked, ignoring the second part of Clint's sentence. A

shaked their heads as saying no.

**The screen changed to Loki standing with the black order, watching Thanos.**

"WHAT?!" everyone -sans Peter- screamed.

"Oh hell no. he's here too?!" Clint asked, furious. "I bet he's standing behind all of it."

**"I know what it's like to lose. to feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless." Thanos lift Thor by the neck. "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I AM."**

"So this is Thanos." Vision said.

"God, this is guy is so full of shi-" Clint started but got cut off by an angry Captain America.

"Language!" he yelled "there's a child in here!"

Clint glanced at Peter "himself. this guy is so full of himself."

Tony rolled his eyes.

**Thanos holds up his hand to reveal the infinity gauntlet, which already have the power stone in it.**

"What's that?" Clint asked, looking at the avengers around him. they just shrugged.

"That's an infinity stone." Vision supplied. the others looked at him rather confused. "Thor talked about them. remember?" when the others didn't seem to remember, he pointed at his forehead "that's an infinity stone,too."

**"You talk too much." Thor mumbled**

"What the hell happened to Thor?" Clint asked

"He lost an eye." Natasha mentioned

"New haircut." Steve nodded in approvement

**"The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." Thanos said to Loki.**

**"Oh, I do. kill away!"**

"This son of a bitch!" Clint said

"There's no way he's just going to let this Thanos guy kill Thor... right?" Steve asked concerned, for once ignoring Clint's cursing. 

The others just set there silently, hoping cap was right and Loki wouldn't actually let his brother die like that. all thought, none of them actually believed it. they didn't thought Loki cared for him enough.

**Thanos looked surprised, before pressing the gauntlet to Thor's left temple. Thor screams hoarsely.**

Peter flinched and Tony hurried up to cover his eyes, ignoring the others questioning looks.

**"Alright, stop!" Loki screamed**

Everyone looked at the screen in disbelief as Tony dropped his hand from Peter's eyes.

"Loki... stopped him?" Clint asked surprised

**"We don't have the Tesseract. it was destroyed on Asgard."**

"So Asgard was destroyed?" Wanda asked, getting kind of concerned

**Loki glanced at Thor like he knows something he doesn't. he then lifts his right hand and the Tesseract reveals itself.**

"Of course he has it.." Clint mumbled

**"You really are the worst, brother"**

**"I assure you brother... the sun will shine on us again."**  

Everyone were surprised at Loki refering to Thor as 'brother'.

**"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos said**

**"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. and for another..." Loki smirked "we have a Hulk."**

"WHAT?!" the audience screamed

"He stole my line." Tony huffed

"Really, Stark?" Clint asked. Tony just shrugged in return.

"I thought he was dead..." Wanda said

"So did we." Natasha said, still staring at the screen.

"What the hell is the Hulk doing in space?" Clint asked

**The Hulk slams into Thanos just as Loki dives for Thor, pulling both of them out of the way as the Tesseract skitters across the floor, and the Hulk punch Thanos backwards into the wall of the ship.**

The audience cheered, looking relieved for a second.

**Cull Obsidian walk forward but Ebony Maw raise his hand "let him have his fun."**

"What the hell is that mean?" Clint asked

**Thanos grabs the Hulk's hands and seperate them. the Hulk looks surprise and afraid. Thanos keep hitting the Hulk and then pick him up and slams him to the deck. Thor attack and Thanos kicked across the deck. Ebony Maw then trap him in a metal sheets to stop him from keep disturbing Thanos.**

"Holy shit..." Clint murmured

**"Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time." Heimdall start praying, as he summons the bifrost which carries the Hulk away. he meets Thor's eyes.**

**"That was a mistake." Thanos said, before he stabbed Heimdall through the heart.**

**"Noooo!" Thor screamed "you're going to die for that!"**

**Ebony Maw waved his hand a piece of metal covered up Thor's mouth "shhh"**

**Ebony Maw then kneels before Thanos, offering him the Tesseract. "my humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp."**

**Thanos crushes the Tesseract, revealing the blue space stone. he placed the stone in the gauntlet and a blue light filled the room.**

Steve broke the silence that filled the room. "so the Tesseract... that's an infinity stone?"

"Guess so." Tony shrugged.

**"There are two more stones on earth. find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."**

**The black order bowed, arms on their chests.**

**"Father, we will not fail you." Proxima Midnight said**

"Those are his children? don't seem much alike." Clint mentioned

**"If I might interject…" Loki piped in "if you're going to earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."**

"That bitch!" Clint said, ignoring Steve's glare. "and I started to think he started to actually care for Thor!"

**"If you consider failure experience." Thanos said, unimpressed**

**"I consider experience, experience." Loki replied**

"Burnnn!" Peter said, smiling. the others looked at him funny, and a bit surprised. they all completely forgot the boy was there, too.

**"Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard..." he paused and gave Thor a meaningful look "Odinson... The rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." a dagger apoears in his hands as he finish talking.**

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Is he...?" Peter started, unable to finish the sentence. Natasha nodded.

**Loki thrusts upward and attemp to stab Thanos but is stopped inches away from him by the space stone power.**

**"Undying." Thanos smirked "you should choose your words more carefully."**

"NO!" Peter shouted

**Thanos twists the dagger out of Loki's hand, then takes hold of Loki's neck with the gauntlet and lifts him to eye level. Loki struggles.**

**"You will... Never be... A god" Loki choked out a second before Thanos crushes his neck.**

**Thanos walks over to Thor and drops Loki's body in front of him. "No resurrections this time."**

Peter scooted closer to Tony, who then unintentionally put his arms around the teen shoulders.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

**Thanos closed his fist, raising the gauntlet and using the space stone to teleport with the black order.**

**Thor frees himself and sobbed over Loki's body. "No... Loki..."**

Everyone were completely silence while Peter sobbed a bit.

**The screen change to show Strange and Wong walking down the grand staircase. Wong wear his usual clothes and Strange wear casual clothes.**

"Who are they? And why is one of them dressed so weird?" Bucky asked

**"Seriously? You don't have any money?" Strange asked**

**"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." Wong replied**

**"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye." Strange says sarcastically**

**"Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200."**

**"Dollars?"**

**"Rupees."**

**"Which is?"**

**"Uh, buck and a half."**

"Wow." Clint said

**"What do you want?" Strange asked**

**"I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt."**

**Suddenly, Bruce crush through the Sanctum stairs. The Cloak of Levitation swirls around Strange's shoulders immediately. Strange and Wong peer into the hole.**

**"Thanos is coming. He's coming..." Bruce says.**

**Strange and W** **ong exchange looks, then Strange look at Bruce again.**

**"Who?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Clint has the most lines here lol


	3. A run in the park (+Strange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tomorrow will be the last day of school for me so I will probably start posting more often.

**Ths title 'infinity war' showed up on the screen.**

"Ok. Does that mean the movie is like, really getting started?" Clint asked no one particular

**Tony and Pepper are walking and talking in Central Park**

"Look, it's you!" Peter pointed at the screen

**"Slow down slow down. I'm totally not kidding," Tony said.**

**"You're totally rambling" Pepper laughed.**

**"No, I'm not."**

**"Lost me."**

**"Look, you know how you're having a dream and in the dream you gotta pee?"**

"What?" Clint looked over at Tony

**"Yeah." Pepper replied**

**"Okay, and then you're like, 'Oh my gosh, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do? Oh! Someone's watching. I'm gonna go in my pants.'"**

**"Right. And then you wake up, and in real life, you actually have to pee."**

**"Yes."**

**"Yeah. Everybody has that."**

**"Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?"**

**"Right," Pepper nodded.**

**"Morgan! Morgan." Tony said.**

"Morgan Stark sounds kinda cute." Peter remarked. Tony punched his arm.

**"So you woke up, and thought that we were..."**

**"Expecting."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Yes?" Tony beamed**

**"No." Pepper shook her head**

**" I had dream about it. It was so real."**

**"If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that." Pepper pointed at Tony's arc reactor**

**"I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles.** **"**

**"It's not helping your case, ok?"**

**"No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-"**

**"You don't need that."**

**"I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, us, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know..."**

**"Shirts?"**

**"You know me so well. You finish all my sentences."**

**"You should have shirts in your closet."**

**"Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."**

**"Yes."**

**"I will." Tony kissed Pepper**

"Awww" Peter said and Tony punched his arm again. Clint chuckled.

**"Tony Stark." Someone spoke behind them and they broke the kiss "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me."**

"A way to kill the mood..." Tony mumbled

**Dr Strange glanced at them "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way."**

Everyone (except Peter who already knew) looked at Tony shocked.

Steve cleared his throat "you and Pepper are getting married?"

Tony nodded, not looking at them.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Clint asked

"Well, were not exactly in the best terms right now, are we?" Tony said and Clint seemed to suddenly think the ground is far more interesting than the screen. "Beside, don't you guys watch the news? It was all over the internet when we first announced it."

**"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?" Tony asked**

**"** **We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake." Strange said**

**"And who's 'we'?"**

****Bruce then emerged**  from behind Strange "Hey, Tony."**

"I still can't believe he's here." Clint commented and Natasha nodded.

**"Bruce." Tony said surprised**

**"Pepper." He greeted**

**"Hi." She replied quietly**

**"You okay?" Tony asked and Bruce wrapped him in a desperate hug without answering his question.**

**Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum Wong is using magic to show the universe and five out of six infinity stones.**

"wow! That's so cool!" Peter exclaimed

**"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."**

"where's the sixth stone? He said there are six." Peter suddenly said

**_"_ Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind." Each Stone lights up as Strange names them. There was a small pause. "And time."**

**Strange opened the Eye of Agamotto and revealed the Time Stone emitting emerald light.**

Everyone gasped.

**"Tell me his name again." Tony said**

**"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's _him."_ Bruce replied**

"that was  _him_?" Clint asked suprised

**"This is it..." Tony muttered to himself "what's our timeline?"**

**"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole _universe._  If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony..."**

**"He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of" Dr Strange finished.**

**"Did you seriously just say 'hither to undreamt of?'" Tony stretched against a cauldron.**

**"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Dr Strange returned**

**"Is that what this is?" Tony asked as the cloak of levitation smacked his foot. "I'm going to allow that."**

 

Clint raised a brow "since when do you approve of a random cape slapping you?"

"It's a cloak." Vision corrected

**"If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" Tony offered**

**"No can do." Dr Strange shooked his head**

**"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives." Wong said**

**"And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..." Tony said**

 

Peter's eyes widened "they did?!"

Tony nodded, looking pleased.

**"Stark Raving Hazelnuts." Dr Strange replied**

**"It's not bad."**

**"A bit chalky."**

 

Tony gasped dramatically "it is not!"

**"A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite," Wong said**

**"That's a thing?" Bruce looked suprised**

"Is it?!" Peter asked, suprised as well.

**"Whatever. Point is, things change," Tony said.**

**"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Dr Strange said**

**"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us" Tony argued.**

**"Well, if we don't do our jobs..." Dr Strange continued.**

**"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asked, annoyed**

**"Protecting your reality,** **douchebag** _ **.** _ **" Dr Strange replied**

"Ohhhh!" Everyone in the room - sans Steve, Bucky and Tony himself- called.

"Burnnnn!" Peter laughed, receiving a glare fron Tony.

"Just like having another Stark..." Clint murmured.

Natasha - who was the only one who heard him- snickered next to Clint.

Said man smiled at her.

**"Okay, guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now." Bruce decided it was the best time to cut in.**

**"Yeah, that's the thing." Tony said**

**"What do you mean?" Bruce asked**

**"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."**

Everyone turned to look at Vision who just shrugged in respond and looked very uncomfortable.

Wanda - noticing her boyfriend distress- glared at the others until they looked away.

**"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Tony replied**

**"Who could find Vision, then?" Strange asked**

**"Shit." Tony said quietly to himself and then looked up at the man. "Probably Steve Rogers."**

**Strange sighed. "Oh, great."**

"That's a great reaction." Tony nodded. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

**"Maybe, but..." Tony sighed**

**"Call him." Bruce - who missed the whole 'civil war' fiasco- said.**

**"It's not that easy. Geez, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?" Tony looked at Bruce.**

**"No" Bruce replied**

**"The Avengers broke up. We're toast."**

**"Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?" Bruce asked suprised**

"More like one direction." Peter said casually. Tony raised a brow at him.

**"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms."**

The whole theatre tensed at the sentence, as remembering the situation they're in.

**"Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not." Bruce pleaded**

**Tony hesitated before he pulled out the flip phone Steve mailed him.**

**"Flip phone" he muttered.**

Steve looked at Tony suprised, an hopefull look in his eyes.

"You carry it around with you?"

Tony looked at the ground, not ready to face Steve and definitely not ready to admit that yes, he does take the phone everywhere with him, tempted to call his lost friend. He almost did, twice. He carry it around with him just in case that something really bad will happened, Tony tried to convince himself, not because he was his friend once upon a time and he miss talking to him sometimes.

**Before he clicked "Call" Tony paused, distracted by an unusual sound.**

" **Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?" He asked.**

**Strange looked at his fluttering forelock. "Not at the moment, no."**

**Tony looked up through the Huk shaped hole in the ceiling and saw debris flying across the sky.**

****"Oh shit." Clint murmured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...  
> Hope you like it!  
> Btw, I posted a solangelo one shot for pride month and I will really appreciate it if you guys will read it! (Of course you don't have to.) Anddd if I will post a Percy Jackson fanfic will you read it? Because I really want to and I'm afraid nobody (not Annabeth) is going to read it.


	4. Spidey reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finds out Spiderman real identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee it's my birthday 🎊  
> Anyways, here's their reaction to Peter being Spiderman yall have been requesting since chapter 1.  
> Ngl, I waited to write it and I really enjoyed writing it.

**Tony walked out of the Sanctum and saw people running and screaming. A woman fall nearly at his feet and he helped her up.**

**"You okay?" He asked her**  

**The woman ignored him and run asy. A car crashed in on a pole behind Tony.**

**"Help him! Wong, Doc." Tony yelled at the others**

**"Go! We got it!" Bruce motioned for Tony to go.**

**Tony put on his glasses. "FRIDAY, what am I looking at?"**

**"Not sure, I'm working on it." The AI replied**

**"Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!" Tony shouted at Strange**

**"Might wanna use it." Strange replied whilea bands of spells readied around his forearm.**

**The screen changed to show a donut shape space ship.**

"Holy shit..." Clint murmured

**Music played as the scene changed again to show Peter, the hair on his arm standig up.**

"Hey, that's me!" Peter exclaimed happily as he pointed at the screen.

Clint looked at him wiredly. "What's wrong with you arm-hair, kid?"

Peter then remembered that the rouges didn't know he was Spiderman.

"Oh, it's because-" and than he remembered he didn't want them to know. "... Allergies."

Tony facepalmed next to him.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Allergies?"

Peter nodded like you can't convince him otherwise, and looked like his head was about to fell from how hard he was nodding. "Yes. Allergies. Definitely."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that, son?"

Peter nodded again. "Yes. 100%."

Bucky gave him a weird look but didn't say anything.

**Peter tapped Ned. "Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction."**

Bucky gave Peter a weird look again but did talk this time. "Why do you need your friend to cause you a distraction?"

Everyone turned their attention to Peter.

The teen shrugged, a panicked look on his face. "So no one would see my reaction to... Allergies?" He asked more than said.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as asking 'did you really thought we'd buy it?', Clint looked like he was about to burst out laughing every second at Peter distress and Nat just looked slightly amused.

Tony shaked his head and clapped Peter's shoulder. "Good job, kid."

**Ned turned around and saw the spaceship through the window. "Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!"**

"Well... I guess that's one way to cause a distraction." Clint mused

**Students scrambled to the windows in the back to see the spaceship.**

  **Peter slided on one of his Stark-made webshooters**

"Wait..." Steve glanced at Peter, who suddenly started whistling to himself and seem to find Tony's chair more interesting.

Tony himself looked very nervous, but warpped his arm around Peter's shoulders to calm the kid down.

"Tony. You didn't." Steve warned

Tony mimicked the kid and started whistling, not meeting his old friend eyes.

**While everyone were distracted, Peter webed the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus.**

"Oh. No." Clint's eyes widened with realization.

**"What's the matter with you kids, haven't you seen an alien spaceship before?" The bus driver said**

"Yeah, because it's so normal..." Clint muttered

"Kinda getting used to it in New York." Natasha mentioned, low-key amused. Clint gave her a playful smile in return.

"Wait, wasn't that guy in one of our partys?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Clint looked at bus driver again, and mirrored the captain face.

"Yeah, I think he was. The one before Ultron, right?"

Tony nodded, not telling anyone what he thought- Tony Stank. He shuddered at the thought.

God, he was so glad that Rhodey wasn't there at the moment.

**Peter jumped out of the window, clinged to the side of the bus and pulled on his mask before he leaped over the side of the bridge, shoot a webline and swing free. He maked his way hastily towards the ship.**

Clint turned to Peter, eyes widened. "I can't believe it! You're actually that... Spider-kid!"

"It's Spiderman..." Peter muttered, looking at the floor.

"Tony, he's just a kid!" Steve yelled at the man who introduced the rouges to Spiderman about two years ago in Germany.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Tony muttered

"This is so irresponsible, Stark! I can't _believe_ you let a child fight us! He could have died!" Natasha started yelling as well

"Enough!" Peter yelled, much to everyone suprise "I was Spiderman before Tony came along. I already had powers and was fighting criminals, I just had my own suit- who was honestly, not very good. All Tony did was giving me a better suit that could actually protect me. Without him, I was probably already dead."

Everyone was shocked, but no one was more shocked (and proud) than Tony.

"You called me Tony."

Peter blushed "shut up. And it was only so I'll sound more mature. Did it work?"

"No."

Bucky looked at Peter "you cought my arm." He stated. He sounded more suprised and impressed than anything.

Peter scratched the back of his neck "Yeah... Sorry about that..." He said sheepishly

Tony looked at his kid spurised "you cought his arm? His metal arm?"

"Ummm... Yeah?" 

 

"Dam, kid..." Clint whistled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, I had.... Allergies.  
> No, but really. I wanted it to be longer but I wanted to post it before I watch ffh.  
> Anyways, I'm in the cinema right now and the movie is about to begin and I'm super excited. But I just know the movie is going to make me cry. I just know it.  
> If Ned die, I'll die. Tbh, I feel like the only person who's excited for Ned and Betty.  
> Also it's my birthday, so the movie is like a super awesome birthday present :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Although I have feeling nobody will actually read it, but ok.  
> Chapter two soon :)


End file.
